Fighting for a title, is it worth it?
by Solving Puzzles
Summary: Son of a champion, Naruto will go on a journey, catching Pokemon, fight the ever annoying Team Galactic, with a blond companion, and a Darkrai who just happens to be a closet pervert. Darkrai wants to play matchmaker for his trainer and his blond companion and he'll do whatever it takes. Slow build up. NaruXCyn Chapter 1 Rewritten 6/26/2013


**(A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon. This is my first FanFic and I plan on making one more (Just a Naruto FanFic) and just work on those two. This is Naruto x Pokemon Crossover, so sit back and enjoy. In advance I'm apologizing if the story isn't developed well, as this is the first time I'm writing a story. This will most likely be a NarutoxCynthia. Flaming isn't welcomed, though I would like some reviews and know where I can improve and where you guys would like this story to go. I already have Naruto's Pokemon team set, as well as Cynthia's. Her pokemon will be the same of course. This fic will follow a similar path to D/P Game but story takes place before D/P (Different Gym leaders, story line, pokemon, Cynthia isn't the Champion and Dawn hasn't been born yet etc.)**

**Posted on 3/25/2013**

**Rewritten on 6/26/2013**

**I decided to rewrite the chapter. I removed the honorifics. Added and removed several things that didn't seem right or was out of place. Read the A/N at the end! **

"I like talking!" Speech

'Thinking is just like talking to yourself!' Thinking

"**Talking attack!"** Pokemon move

"_Is flashing back, talkseption?"_ Flashback

**Chapter 1: Beginnings  
**  
"Rise and shine Naruto!" chimed an angelic voice. Naruto could hear the curtains open just as he open his eyes. He attempted to close them but it was too late, his eyes were assaulted by the bright morning sun.

"Mom! Close the curtains!" he whined. He buried his head under his pillow but his mother quickly removed it from him.

"Well, you have to get up sleepy head. You have to go see professor Rowan today to get your trainers license and pokedex" replied his mother. He turned away from his window to see his redhead mother glaring her deep violet eyes at his cerulean eyes. His mother has long silky red hair that reached to her lower back. She wore a red short-sleeve shirt and a frilly skirt with purple trims that reached passed her knees. Before he could reply, the door opened and a light yellow mop of spiky hair, similar to Naruto's, looked in and locked his cerulean eyes at his son.

"Yea Naruto, get ready and I'll walk with you. Professor Rowan said he received a pokemon egg from Hoenn's new professor, professor Birch. Kushina, could you be a dear and help me feed the pokemon out back?" ask Minato.

"Of course Minato! I'll be right there. You heard your father, take a shower and go down for breakfast. I'll bring out the cloths I made for you out in a bit" replied Kushina. Naruto groaned as he went to the bathroom. He looked into the tall mirror behind the bathroom door. He was tall for his age, 13 years old and 5'6'', 2 inches shorter than his mother and 5 inches shorter than his father. He looked like an almost perfect replica of his father. He has deep oceanic cerulean eyes; his hair was a lighter shade of yellow, borderline white. His face was framed with two shoulder length bangs on the side and one on his face and his body is muscular but lean. His family lives in Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region, the region his mother is from.

He sees his mother the most, since she had retired from being a pokemon coordinator when Naruto was born. She was known as the "Red Whirlpool" because she always used water-type pokemon and is still considered one of the most known and stylish pokemon coordinators in Sinnoh. Her job is to actually judge contests and help those who want to be pokemon coordinators like her. Naruto only sees his father for a week or so a month due to his meetings and battles as the "Champion of Hoenn" and "Yellow Flash." He's called that because he focuses on the speed of all his pokemon. He was also know for defeating the current champions of the Unova Region and Sinnoh Region, a feat now won has done before.

"Crap, day dreaming again..." Naruto mumbled as he entered the shower and turned the water on. His thoughts drift off to what his day will be like. He will finally start his journey with his best childhood friend, his companion Darkrai. He remembered the day he first met him.

Puzzle, use **Flashback!  
**

3 Years Ago

_Naruto was currently in the park about a 5 minute walk from his house. He saw a familiar short blue haired girl with a tiny Glameow in her arms. She was currently wearing a blue-ish gown that reached pasted her knee.  
_

"_Hey Johanna! Where did you get the Glameow?" asked Naruto genuinely curious.  
_

"_The new professor gave it to my mom and then she gave it to me! Isn't she the cutest!" yelled Johanna as she rubbed the little Glameow against her cheek. The Glameow was clearly irritated and it then just froze. It looked around the park and then at the forest. She clawed Johanna's face causing Johanna's grip to loosen. Seeing this, the Glameow slipped, fell, and ran to towards the forest.  
_

"_Oww…Glameow! Get back here! Naruto, let's follow her!" yelled Johanna as she headed for the forest.  
_

"_Troublesome…." Muttered Naruto as he got up and followed her. As he entered the dense forest, he followed Johanna and heard meowing. They quickly followed the sound and found Glameow in front of a cave.  
_

"_Glameow! What's the matter? All I want was a hug." whined Johanna. Glameow looked at Johanna then back to the cave, meowed and entered.  
_

"_Let's just follow her and see what she wants?" suggested Naruto. Johanna nodded and followed her Glameow. The moth of the cave led to a very unlit tunnel. They soon found the end of the tunnel and it ended in an open cave.  
_

"_Whoa…" they both muttered with their jaws on the ground. In the ceiling of what that thought was a cave, was a giant hole. Sunlight entered and illuminated the cave. Trees were growing downwards and vines seemed to hug the walls. Following the vines, Naruto saw an opening high in the wall where it was expelling water. The water then flowed to the opposite side of the cave, into another hole leading underground.  
_

_Their sightseeing was cut short by a meow and a grunt. They turned their heads to the sounds and gasped. In the middle of the cave were Glameow and a mysterious pokemon. Naruto couldn't see it as the clouds where currently blocking the sun. They both ran to the pokemon that seemed to be hurt. As they got closer the clouds moved and the sunlight re-entered the cave. It shined on the pokemon and they stopped on their tracks and gasped again. Naruto looked at it in the eye and it looked back at him. The pokemon's eyes went wide and tried to crawl away from them.  
_

"_H-Hey…we're here to help you. T-There's no need to be scared." Shakily said Naruto. It looked weird to Naruto. It had blue eyes and what looked to be white long hair that was swaying up and down. It had a red jaw like shape covering its mouth. It was black and it had claw like hands, a tail, and no legs. It was as small as Naruto. It seemed to have scratches all over its body.  
_

"_N-No….S-Stay away!" the pokemon shouted childly as it continued to crawl away.  
_

"_It can talk!" both Naruto and Johanna yelled.  
_

_Getting out of his shock Naruto suggested. "We're here to help you. Please…we won't hurt you. My mom can heal you up, I promise!" _

"_Y-You promise." asked the pokemon with an almost inaudible voice. Naruto barely heard it and gave it a nod. The pokemon then gave a hesitant nod.  
_

"_Thank you…I'm going to carry you to my home so you might hurt a little." Naruto stated warily as he saw all the cuts and bruises. The pokemon just gave a short nod and moved closer to them.  
_

"_Johanna, I'll carry him from the right and you carry it from the left. We have to do this quick and make sure no one sees us." instructed Naruto as he began to carry the injured pokemon. Johanna just nodded and helped carry the pokemon out of the cave and forest. They moved around the forest and avoided the park. They walked around until they found Naruto's giant backyard. It was filled with all of his parents' pokemon. All the pokemon began to encircle them to see who Naruto brought. They began to howl and cry as they saw the state of the pokemon. All the noise attracted Kushina's attention as she was cleaning the kitchen.  
_

"_Naruto! What happen! Who is that?" asked Kushina as she ran towards Naruto and Johanna.  
_

"_Mom, Glameow somehow sensed him and brought us to him. He was in some cave and hurt so we brought him here. Can you heal him?" explained Naruto as he continued to walk inside his home and set the pokemon down on the couch.  
_

"_Alright Naruto, I'll see what I can do. Go to the bottom cabinet and hand me a full restore and some bandages." ordered his mother. Naruto quickly acquired the full restore and some rolls of bandages and handed them to his mother.  
_

"_I should warn you mom, this pokemon can talk…" clearly stated Naruto. Kushina stop what she was doing and looked at Naruto with a blank face, not believing what she just heard. She then turned to Johanna who simply nodded. She then turned back to the pokemon and resumed what she was about to do. She looked down at the pokemon who just stared at her and nodded.  
_

"_Ok….What I'm about to do will hurt but it will help heal your wounds, so be prepared alright?" softly said Kushina. The pokemon nodded and closed his eyes. Kushina quickly sprayed the full restore on both his arms and bandaged them up. She then repeated this on the other areas with injuries.  
_

"_Now then, all done. What's your name little one?" asked Kushina with a soft motherly smile. The pokemon seemed to be eerily familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. The pokemon open his eyes and looked up at Kushina.  
_

"_Darkrai…."  
_

Kushina used **Sudden Flashback Interruption!  
**

"Naruto, hurry up already and get down here!" yelled Kushina behind the bathroom door.

'Damn, me and my daydreaming' Thought Naruto. He quickly got out and found cloths on his bed. Naruto specifically stated he wanted to look just like Darkrai and his mother did the best she could with his outfit. It consisted of a black sweater with spikes coming out of the elbows and spiky cloth coming from the bottom with a black belt holding it in place. It came with a red scarf similar to Darkrai's jaw. It also came with black gloves, black boots and black pants with the same feel as the sweater to keep him warm. (The picture you see that is left of the summary)

Naruto cursed himself for being born in the fall. Winter was near and he just had to start his journey this time of the year. He quickly put the shirt, pants, and boots on and left his red scarf and gloves on his bed. He ran down and sat on his seat. He began to eat his pancakes when his father spoke up.

"Wow, Naruto! You look really cool! You're going to be a lady killer when you grow up just like me. " proudly stated Minato. Minato was wearing a navy blue turtleneck with black jeans and black boots.

"Hahaha…I have to agree with you on this one Minato, Naruto looks very handsome! Also, good luck with the fangirls…hahaha!" Kushina laughed while grabbing her stomach and shaking exaggeratedly.

"Stop teasing the poor kid, I'll be there to fight off these 'fangirls' you humans speak of" said a deep voice from the ground. Naruto looked at the ground and saw his best friend rise from the ground.

"Darkrai! I knew I can count on you! Now I have one more person to help me deal with fangirls. The girls at the pokemon academy sure showed me how they act. Well Darkrai, are you ready for our journey?" asked Naruto.

"Kid! We need to think of a nickname for me. You can't go around calling me Darkrai. Just like your father said before, people are going to learn sooner or later that I'm your pokemon and they will most likely attack you to get to me. There can only be one Darkrai in the universe at a time, same goes for the other legendary pokemon. If I fall into the wrong hands, who knows what they could do with my power. You also need to name a pokemon for me to transform into just in case." stated Darkrai completely ignoring his last question. It isn't easy to forget when you keep shouting to the world that you're going on a journey.

"Darkrai has a point Naruto, pick a nickname and a pokemon he should transform into." added Kushina.

"Alright, alright. How about you transform into an Eevee and I'll name you...Susanoo? How about it?" ask Naruto.

"Susanoo…huh…I like the sound of that." stated Darkrai.

"'God of Storms' I think it's a perfect nickname and an Eevee isn't to suspicions, they are common here." stated Minato.

"Alright, I'm finished let's go!" yelled Naruto as he ran up his room. Seeing Naruto leave both his parents started running around the house getting things. Kushina when to her room and grabbed a bunch of different pokeballs and chucked them into Naruto's black backpack. She quickly went to the basement where she meets Minato. Minato quickly removes an egg from the incubator and puts it in a small portable one, then attaches a small Ultra Ball on the top. He proceeds to put the small incubator in his backpack.

"He's going to find it when he gets the other egg from professor Rowan you know." whispered Kushina.

"Yea I know, I'll think of something later." whispered Minato as he puts a lot of money and a credit card in Naruto's bag.

"With all that money, might as well give him a Master Ball or two." giggled Kushina.

"You know I can't do that, it would be unfair..." Minato dead panned. Kushina just looked at him with the best poker face she could muster.

"…one should be fine, but if he ends up throwing it at a Bidoof, it's your fault." Minato laughed as Kushina sweat dropped.

"Dad, mom! Where are you guys!" Naruto yelled. Minato and Kushina quickly went to the front door and found Naruto next to Darkrai. They noticed Naruto's complete attire. He looked like a perfect copy to Darkrai, minus the hair of course.

"You guys better have not put stuff inside my bag. I told you guys I want to start from scratch or it won't be fair. Let's go I'm going to be late!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his bag. His parents paled a little quickly and discreetly glanced at each other. However, Darkrai saw right through them. 'Kid is in for a surprise.' Darkrai thought. Naruto quickly put his bag on and faced his mother.

"Mom, I've learned a lot from you, reading, to writing, to cooking, and cleaning, to doing annoying laundry, and other meaningful and meaningless things." This cause Kushina to fault forward and gain a tick mark on her head as to how blunt that sounded. Naruto just continued.

"I'm going to miss you a lot and I'll be sure to call often and visit when I can. I hope I run into you in my travels and I'm going to miss your godly ramen Tuesdays." Naruto said with tears in rolling down his cheeks. This cause Kushina to yell 'Kawaii' and she quickly hugged Naruto and cried with him.

"Naruto, I want to wish you the best of luck and you better take care of yourself. You better sleep early, eat your vegetables, and train hard. You better find a girl that is meant to be with you and make sure not to do anything at you shouldn't do at this age, like having sex and drinking alcohol!" encouraged Kushina.

'I'm/He's/kid's just a kid, jeez' thought Naruto, Minato, and Darkrai respectively.

"Eh… of course mom, I'll do my best and I'll try to avoid pranking and causing trouble, hehe." Naruto stated as he wiped his eyes with a short laugh.

"Alright Naruto let's go, Susanoo, **Transform** into Eevee." Minato said. Naruto gave his mother another hug and a kiss on the cheek as she kissed him on the forehead and Minato on the lips. They walked out of the house and said good-bye to all of the pokemon. A pair of pokemon sniffed the air and started to head towards them. Out of the corner of his eyes, Minato saw two of his Luxrays walking towards Naruto. Minato panicked and quickly grabbed Naruto and ran towards the gates and clasped them behind them.

"Ehh...We better hurry Naruto, we might be late!" Minato yelled.

"Crap...Let's go! Susanoo, climb onto my shoulder." Naruto commanded as his 'Eevee' got onto his shoulder. Naruto could get a good look at 'Eevee' and noticed it was different. Instead of the brown fur Eevee's usually have, this 'Eevee' had silver fur. 'Eevee' also had a red scarf around its neck. 'Never knew a shiny Eevee could look so cool' Naruto thought it awe.

As they walked towards Route 201 Minato spoke up.

"Alright Naruto, time for some tips. I just have to say, you are one of the unlucky trainers to start their journeys this time of the year, the fall. There are some rules I should just tell you about gyms and such. It's October now and the annual Sinnoh League won't start until June so you have plenty of time to train your pokemon and win all 8 badges. For every gym, there is a leader and for every leader there are his rules. This time of year, most gyms allow double battles, which I think was a great idea. Let's say you were to travel with someone, you two are allowed to fight for the gym badge at the same time. The reason the people of Pokemon Sinnoh League are doing this is because, believe it or not, a lot of trainers start their journey near the end of the year. So to help trainers obtain more chances at getting a badge, the League allows these double battles." Minato notices they had entered Sandgem Town.

"After winning a gym battle, depending whether it was a single battle or a double battle with someone else, you gain money. It all depends on how many pokemon you take down and how you do it. If you win you always get the badge and 1,000PD (PokeDollars). For every pokemon you take down, you gain 250PD, and how many you take down in a row, you add 50PD per pokemon. If the Gym Leader's pokemon has the type advantage, you gain another 50PD per pokemon. So a gym with has 4 bug pokemon and you beat them all with one pokemon, you will gain 2,200PD. If you win with a Psychic type, you win 2,400PD. If it's a double battle, the price is increased by 1.5 and is split between both trainers. You don't have to do a double battle if you don't want to, but just in case you travel with someone, it's still an option. When you get your pokedex, it will record your wins and losses and the amount of money you win or lose. There are ranks between trainers as you have learned at the academy. Trainers in the academy are (F)-Rank, when you graduate and get a pokedex, like yourself; you get promoted to (D)-Rank. When fighting trainers of higher rank, you gain more money and receive a higher chance at getting promoted to the next rank. To stop what the League calls 'farming', you gain less for winning against someone of a lower rank than you. The higher the amount of pokemon used in a battle, the higher the amount of money is won. So winning a 6 vs. 6 battle makes more money than a 5 vs. 5 or 4 vs. 4. Gym leaders range from (C-)-Rank to (A+)-Rank. Those in the Elite Four can vary from (S)-rank to (SS)-Rank and Champions, such as myself, are reserved for the (SSS)-Rank." Minato said with a grin.

"Thanks dad, though, I do remember most of it from the academy, it just refreshed my memory. Looks like I'm going to battle for money. I brought my savings, so it shouldn't be a trouble. At what time would it be best to challenge a gym leader?" Naruto asked.

"You should challenge gym leaders early in the morning or late at night, it also depends if they're open at the time. Well, we're here." Minato said as he they arrived at a huge laboratory with a windmill on the back. As they walk in they were greeted by many pokemon and professor Rowan himself. Rowan was a young man with short black hair. He had a trimmed mustache and beard.

"Why, hello Minato! I haven't seen you in a while. So this must be your son, Naruto! He's quite tall and he looks almost like you, hehe!" The professor exclaimed.

Naruto blushed at the compliment.

"Dad said there was a pokemon egg you got from Hoenn correct?" asked Naruto.

"Ah...of course, Minato, it's quite the odd egg I must say. Come in I'll show you. While we're at it, we'll pick up Naruto's starter pokemon. I also have professor Carolina from Celestic Town in the lab with her granddaughter." Rowan explained.

They walked in and headed towards the back. As they walked, they passed by a window with three pokemon inside.

"A Turtwig, a Chimchar, and a Piplup." Naruto whispered, already deciding which one to pick.

"Have you chosen which one to pick?" asked the professor ask, startling Naruto.

"I always thought Empoleons where awesome as a child, so Piplup is my choice." Naruto stated. With a nod professor Rowan entered the room and collected what seemed to be a Dive Ball and handed it to Naruto.

"The Piplup in this ball is very special. You can look at him later on. They entered a chamber with multiple pokemon eggs, ranging from different designs and colors.

"Ahh, Minato, it's great to see you again!" Minato turned his head to the voice and smiled. Carolina was wearing a white lab coat and a pink dress underneath. She has dark blond hair that reached to her back.

"It's good to see you again, Carolina. It's been years since I've seen you. Oh, and who's this?" Minato asked while signaling the girl next to her. The girl in question was a girl about 5'3" with blond hair going down to her back and a short bang, covering her left eye. She has a black long sleeve shirt and black skirt with black pants underneath. She also had a black long coat on with black boots.

"Minato, this is my granddaughter Cynthia, Cynthia this is Minato Namikaze, Hoenn's current Champion, the "Yellow Flash"!" Carolina explained. Cynthia gasped in awe as she shyly shook Minato's hand.

"And who might this young man be?" asked Carolina.

"This Carolina, is my son, Naruto Namikaze, he actually begins his journey today!" he happily replied. Naruto gave a soft smile as he shook Carolina's hand. Naruto looked at Cynthia and saw a red hue cover her cheeks. He could see his 'Eevee' on his shoulder snicker. She quickly shook his hand and Carolina spoke up.

"He looks just like you Minato. I'm sure he will get far in his journey. I also want to bring a topic up. Please note, this is just a rumor but I heard the International Pokemon League may change the age need to receive a pokemon license from 13 years old to 10 years old."

"Ah, yes I heard about that back in Hoenn, I believe it's a horrible idea. Letting 10 year olds run around in the wild with new pokemon. 10 years is too young for the kind of responsibility needed to take care of pokemon. If they changed it to 12, then I wouldn't mind as much, but having 10 year olds challenge me for my title? That's just stupid." Minato replied with an annoyed voice.

"Well I definitely agree with Minato, well enough chit chat, and now let's get to the main course. Naruto, here is your trainer card and your pokedex. The Sinnoh Pokemon League has heard of your 'condition' so they are allowing you to carry 12 Pokemon. You will be the first trainer to receive this pokedex. It's an upgraded version that has various special features other pokedexs don't have such as a built in map, and extra information on pokemon. Your pokedex has also been upgraded to the national dex in advance. Now, on to the eggs." Rowan motioned all of them to where the eggs were kept.

"Is Cynthia-chan a trainer yet?" Minato asked.

"No, not yet. She actually starts next week. The registration papers are being looked at, at the moment and they will be finished by next week. Cynthia will be getting her own pokemon egg that I promised I'd save for her. Here it is, take good care of it Cynthia." Rowan handed Cynthia a white egg with blue and red triangles near the bottom.

"Now Naruto, this egg came all the way from Hoenn. The new professor said it was given to him by the president of Devon Corporation, the famous Mr. Stone himself. Mr. Stone said his son, Steven, found it the northern mountains and thought it was a rock, so he gave it to his father, which in turn gave it to professor Birch. What a mix. Anyway here you go and take good care of it." Rowan handed Naruto a silver egg with 4 groups of 3 triangles around the egg

"Well, the color is certainly unique. I promise to take good care of it. Will that be all?" Naruto asked.

"Well someone is in a hurry to leave." Minato dead panned. Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrassment chuckle as he replied.

"What can I say, I'm just eager."

"Well, yes Naruto, that will be all, you may leave on your journey, I want to give you one final good luck and I know about your companion, take good care of him and don't use him unless it's necessary, understood." Rowan said. Naruto nodded with determination in his eyes.

"I'll take my leave then. I hope to say you on my travels Cynthia!" Naruto said with a grin. Cynthia just nodded with a blush.

"I hope to see you see you too." She shyly replied.

Naruto and Minato said their goodbyes and reached the beginning of Route 202.

"Well Naruto, this is where we part ways. I put a golden credit card in your bag. With it, you will be able to enter the V.I.P. section of any Pokemon Center and Contest Halls. Here is a ticket for a Poketch and a X-Transceiver. Go to Jubilife City and go to the Pokemon Watch Company and give it to Mr. Tesch. He will give you one of each. On this paper is the number of your mother, professor Rowan, and myself. Just in case you need us, don't hesitate to call. Now go on and make me proud, I have to go now, you know how your mother is when you're late to something she specifically says to be early to!" Minato said as he gave Naruto one last hug. Naruto gasped.

"Dad! Hurry and get home before mom blames me for you being late!" Naruto said with a grin. 'Now my chance' Minato thought. Minato quickly turned around and made a break for it towards Twinleaf Town.

"Ready Susanoo?" Naruto asked his companion. 'Eevee' gave a huge grin and nodded.

"Let's do this kid." Naruto looked at the sign that said Route 202 and hopped over the line that signaled the change of route. Naruto then walked north to Jubilife City. Naruto decide to put his very special egg into his backpack. He opened his bag and load and behold another egg was inside.

"What the… fuck?" Naruto asked. Near the egg was a whole bunch of pokeballs and his eyes fell on the purple ball with an 'M' on top. Then he saw a load of money and a golden credit card his father was talking about. 'When the hell, a fucking Master Ball and a shit ton of cash! I told them I didn't want any!'

Minato was currently running as fast as he could, when he hear a scream coming from behind him.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE, YOU BASTARD!"

Puzzle, use **End Chapter**!

Well there you have it, the first installment of this fic. Hope you enjoy it, please leave a review. It is highly appreciated.

Solving Puzzles, signing off, off, and awaaaaaay!

**A/N: So far, Naruto's team consists of 7 pokemon and I need your help to choose the other 5. I'll reveal another pokemon next chapter :D I haven't written anything because my laptop broke and I needed to get it fixed. By the time I got it back, my finals where coming in so I spent a lot of time studying. Now that the summer is in, I have plenty of time to write. So please make suggestions and I'll allow any pokemon from any of the regions including legendary pokemon if you wish. Another thing I wanted to ask is if you guys prefer a Gallade or Gardevoir? **

**Current team:**

**Darkrai**

**Piplup**

**Egg 1**

**Egg 2 **


End file.
